


My Protector

by JesseX3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is taken to the Pharaoh's palace as a prisoner, Bakura shows up, the Prince becomes a Pharaoh, and a mysterious creature keeps following Yugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yugi

My name is Yugi.  
And I live with thieves.

No, I’m not a thief. My parents were killed trying to protect me when I was still a baby. The thieves were raiding our house when we came home. Most people would have ran away, but not my father. He began to fight the thieves. Unfortunately he lost, and one of the thieves thought it would be funny to take me. So here I am. I’m more like a slave really, but they haven’t tried to kill me so I don’t run off. I’ve seen what they can do to people that run from them.

Hema, one of the thieves takes me out to the river sometimes. That’s where we are now. It’s close to midnight, but the moon is bright and the river is cool. We can see the city from here, it’s a long ways off but if you look at it just the right way you can see the very top of the palace.

“Yugi.” I turn back to the talk black headed man.

“Yes Hema.”

“Tomorrow night everyone is leaving. The Thief King is putting his plan into action; we raid the Southern Village at sundown.”

Another Village raid, like the one that cast my parents their lives, “Okay, I’ll be sure to stay inside the caves.” Hema nods, before stepping out of the water and walking back toward the caves. I don’t follow, he knows I won’t run.  
I stay in the water a little longer before getting out and begin walking, but not to the caves. Just out of sight of the caves is a small graveyard. It’s been here as long as I have; sometimes I wonder if it was from my village. Half buried under the sand a dozen or so stones lay, each with a name written in hieroglyphics. I sit in the midst of the stones waiting. A few minutes pass before I hear a familiar sound. Behind me I hear the sand shifting slowly, one-two, three-four, one-two, three-four, one-two, three-four, silence.

“Hello Mit."


	2. Yugi

(Three days later)  
The caves sparkle with gold and jewels from the raid still, the Thief King laughs merrily and watches the kidnapped girls forced to dance and then cry for their dead family. I wish I could tell them to stop; it will only lead to punishment. I've seen it many times over the years. Hema drinks and laughs with the King while I stand in the shadows, I'm safe-at least as safe as I can be- I don't have to hide, but I want no part in the celebration.

I spoke to a young boy last night that was kidnapped. He said the Thief King has made a mistake in attacking the Southern Village. The boy said the Pharaoh's son had friends in the village. He was sure the Pharaoh would be looking for the thieves as soon as the news spreads.

Egypt may be a huge place, but news spreads fast, and the Pharaoh listens for the welfare of his people, but his friends were like an extension of his family, and believe me his family is very well taken care of. The Prince is never without at least four bodyguards, not that they are actually needed. The Prince, like the Pharaoh, knows how to take care of himself.

The Pharaoh will not be happy the Southern Village was burnt to the ground.  
The celebration goes well into the night, and as the sun peaks over the horizon Hema heads to his chamber, as I help take the kidnapped to the cells in the darkest part of the caves.  
With the kidnapped locked away, and the thieves asleep, drunken no doubt, I wonder the caves. Some lead a long way from what I know. I got lost down here once, lost track of time. The Thief King nearly killed me thinking I had run for help, lucky for me I had found a hidden why into a town the King wanted to raid. I showed him the way, and for that he spared my life. Needless to say that was the last time I got lost, or lost track of time for that matter.

Heading back to my chamber, I pause hearing something I'm unfamiliar with.

I take off running to the mouth of the cave, flinging open a hidden trunk I pull out a horn, face the cave, and blow it as loud as I can. The sound intensifies as the cave echoes the sound deep into the network of caves waking everyone instantly. I drop the horn and run to my chamber. I have done what I can, I am no fighter and the Pharaoh's men will show no mercy.

I hear shouting, the clash of weapons, the screams of death, the sound of running, and soon I hear the door to my chamber open. I stand as far from the door as possible. I must look like a defiant child, as I know I do not look afraid. Hema taught me to never look afraid even if I felt like crying.

Two men came toward me, one tall with bright blue eyes, brown hair, and the robes of a Priest. The second I recognized, a little shorter with dirty blonde hair, and wore a robe of worriers, Marik, the Pharaoh's general. I stare at the two as they approach me.

They seem to be in no rush, the others are probably dead then. These two wouldn't waste their time on me if the King was still loose.  
I don't struggle as the blue eyed man grabs my arm and pulls me out if the chamber. I gasp as we past the main chamber. I see Hema lying on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth and nose, his right hand missing. Not far away a royal solider lay dead, several deep cuts cover his chest, blood pooling around him. Before I can see more I'm pulled from the room, passing soldiers and others in Priest robes as we head toward the entrance of the cave. Once outside I see soldiers everywhere, some getting ready to go back into the caves, some shackling a few of the thieves, other shouting at the thieves demanding to know where the kidnapped are.

Marik puts steal shackles on my wrists and ties a rope from the shackles to a horse before walking off. The blue eyes Priest following him.

"Adofo, have you found the children?" Marik asks one of the soldiers.

"No sir, none of them are talking."

I huff to myself, earning the attention of another soldier who quickly turns toward me slapping me across the face. I don't even flinch.

"Chigaru, stop hurting the prisoners. That's for the Pharaoh to decide, not you." Marik calls over his shoulder.

"He was mocking you, sir."

Marik turns to look at me, just as I roll my eyes at the solider beside me, "Prisoner, what is your name?"

"Yugi." I say simply, bowing slightly before lifting my head to look the general in the eye.

"Were you mocking me, Yugi?"

"No sir. I just find it funny you would think the thieves would tell you anything."

"You are a thief, are you not?"

"I am no thief." I say sadly looking away from the general.

"Then why were you in the caves?"

Thinking that I would rather not tell my life story to someone I didn't know, I thought back to how I had escaped punishment with the King, "I can take you to the kidnapped children."

Marik looks at me questionably, seeing the change in me immediately, "Tell me where they are."

"I'll have to take you, the caves are confusing, if you get lost you'll never be found. Keep me in shackles if you wish, a sword to my throat if you'd like. You'll never find them without a guide."

Marik seems thoughtful for a minute before looking behind me, "What do you think Prince?"

I freeze at the mention of the Pharaoh's son. Is he really just behind me? I feel fear build within me as I wait for his answer.  
"I think you, Seth, and I can handle a little guy like Yugi." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding as the Prince answers in a calm voice.

Seth-the blue eyed Priest- pulls a key from his pocket, releasing my wrists. Marik pulls a sword and leads me to the mouth of the cave, "No suprises." He says.

I simply nod and start the long walk to the depths of the caves. Seth and the Prince pause several times, checking ever chamber we pass. All of which are empty, though I'm sure all but the kidnapped are out of the caves by now. We walked past the King's chamber, the treasure room, and the oil supply room.  
"I don't like this." The Priest says. I stop and turn toward him.

"Would you like to go back?"

"No, we continue." The Prince says. I glance up the young Prince for the first time, the low light leaving shadows across his face and body. I see his star shaped hair, similar to mine, but different, his eyes a bright blood red, the look on his face scaring me a little. Obediently I turn back to the cave and start walking again.  
The closer we get to the cells, the more I feel like something is wrong. I slow down listening to the cave around us. I don't hear anything, but the feeling won't go away. Just as the cells come into sight I hear something. I stop, causing Marik to run into me.

"What are you-" Marik doesn't get to finish his question as a thief jumps from a crack in the cave wall, nearly cutting the Prince. Marik and Seto lunge toward the attacker as the Prince dodges the knife in the thief's hand. The thief is soon dead on the ground, his throat cut by Marik.  
Seto turns to me, a look of hatred on his face, "You planed this didn't you?"

I step back, but don't run, "No." I look to the Prince, who's glaring at me. I kneel down, bowing my head, "Prince, please, I didn't know. I would have said if I knew the thief was here. Please do not kill me. I did not know."

Marik pulls me to my feet, I see the Prince looking at the cells filled with the kidnapped children, and glance toward me.  
Marik pulled me away from the cells back the way we had come. Once we were out of the caves he bound my wrists again and told Chigaru to watch me, before heading back in with several other soldiers.


	3. Yugi

I watch as Priest Seth and the Prince exit the cave mouth; Seth glares toward me, as the Prince mounts his horse. Three Priests, the Prince, and Marik ride horses while the few thieves captured are shackled and tied to horses, a soldier watching each of them and me. The kidnapped ride in two carriages in the back of the group.

We walk for what seems like forever before the sun starts to set. We don’t slow down though, just keep walking. Finally, I see the lights of the city ahead, glowing like a candle in the dark. The lights grow brighter as we keep walking and soon we're at the city gates.

Out of the corner of my eye I think I see something, a flash of red dashing over a sand dune. My eyes grow wide, praying to Ra that Mit doesn’t follow me into the city.

Through the city streets-the palace straight ahead-the people glance, glare, throw things, and some even try to attack me. A few run to the kidnapped and talk to them. They must be family, saying they would meet them at the palace. Others simply bow as the Prince passes, a few seem almost afraid of him. I wonder if they are criminals, or do they really fear their future Pharaoh?

We pass through the palace gates as a green flash catches my eye. I want to tell him to leave, to get away, but if I say anything, the soldiers will notice.

Once inside the gates the Priests, Marik, and the Prince dismount, soldiers taking the horses. The Prince walks up to me, “You will be dealt with last.”

The Prince looks to the soldier beside me, ordering me to be taken to a private cell, away from the others.

The soldier grins once the Prince has turn away, unshackling me he leads me to a side door, and out around the gardens till we reach a tunnel leading underground, I catch a flash of red just before being pushed down the stairs into the dark.

“Looks like the Prince has something against you, little thief. I don’t think he’ll mind if I have a little fun with you.” The soldier’s words swim in my head as I try to think straight. Had he just said what I think?

The soldier opens a door pushing me inside, following closely behind me. He lights a torch next to the door, before pulling me to him. For the first time since the thieves took me fear is written all over my face. I had never been so scared.

Pulling me close he whispers in my ear, “I’m going to make you wish you were never born, thief.”

Several hours later, the soldier slams the door closed. Not an hour passes before another soldier opens my cell, “It’s time to see the Pharaoh, thief.”

I stand as best I can and slowly walk to the door. Glancing up I see the man’s face, it’s Chigaru. He lifts my chin with one hand while holding a staff in the other, worry crosses his face, “What have you been doing?” he asks, but I give no answer. He wouldn’t care if I told him. Or he would think I was lying.

He leads me out of the tunnel, into the palace. Reaching the throne room, he brings me before the Pharaoh in his golden throne, the Prince standing beside his father, and the Priests holding their Millennium items as if they were weapons.

I kneel slowly trying not to hurt my already aching body, Chigaru beside me puts a hand on my shoulder.

“This is the boy I spoke of father.” The Prince says calmly.

“He tried to kill the Prince.” I hear Seth say.

“I don’t believe that.” The Prince counters.

“He had to have known there would be someone by the children. He led us there with the intention of killing you.”

“Enough.” The Pharaoh barks, “His name.”

“He goes by the name of Yugi.”

“Yugi, my son believes you are not guilty of attempting to take his life. The Priest Seth and my general Marik think you should be killed. What do you have to say?”

“What I say doesn't matter here, Pharaoh.”

“Here?”

“The palace is a place of great people, much greater than the thieves I lived among.”

“Yes, my son tells me you claim you are not a thief. Did you try to kill the Prince?”

“No, Pharaoh. I am no thief, and I am no murder, any of the thieves could tell you that. They saw me as an obedient servant. Even the King thought well of me.”

“The Thief King?”

“Yes. He found me useful at times and calming when he could not rest.”

“I do not believe you.” The Pharaoh’s voice turning on edge.

“Father.” I hear the Prince. Why is he defending me, I almost got him killed?

“I cannot ignore what this boy has done.”

“Then let him prove himself. If what he says is true we will see it. Father, I believe the boy. Please give him a chance. If he proves to be a liar I will kill him myself.”

“You feel this strongly for the boy?”

“Yes father.”

“Very well. Yugi, you will be my son’s slave, you will do anything he asks, without question. The first time you mess up, you will be killed.”

“Yes, Pharaoh.”

Chigaru takes my arm, helping me up, and leading me away from the throne room. He leads me down several halls. Finally we enter a chamber filled with cloth of all kinds. Walking to a self he picks up a bundle and hands it to me, before leading me to another room.

“Clean up and put that on.” He tells me pointing to the bundle in my arms. Chigaru sits on a nearby bench, looking bored.

I turn to the large tub in the middle of the room, setting the bundle aside I take off my tattered clothes and step into the water. The warm water instantly soothing my sore body, making most of my body sting at the same time. I breathe in slowly trying to ease the pain as I wash the sand off me, before looking over the cuts and bruises on my legs and arms, there are more than I thought there'd would be-living with thieves you learn to be a little tough.

Once I’m as clean as I’ve ever been, I step out of the water, dry off, and put on the new clothes, a simple short white tonic with no sleeves. With that done I walk over to Chigaru, who had fallen asleep, and tap his shoulder. Instantly he jumps up, dropping his staff, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Glaring at me, he picks up his staff and leads me through an archway that leads to a massive hall, pillars line the sides, the roof covered in images of the gods and their adventures. Chigaru turns to another arch, a smaller hallway leading away from the massive one behind us. Another hall and three turns later he stops, “Go on.” He says waving toward the chamber before me.

Gingerly stepping through the door I enter a rather large room, the walls telling a story of a Pharaoh long ago, a large gold truck sits open beside a desk covered in jewelry, a self above the desk displaying three small crowns, each smaller than the one before. In the center of the room sits a bed fit for a king, poles reaching the ceiling far above draped with blue, purple, and crimson silk, the bedding as white as clouds. Pillars along the walls draped with green, orange, and crimson silk making the room seem to be more of a celebration room then someone’s chamber. The room was beautiful, but couldn’t hold my attention once a young man steps out from around one of many pillars; his eyes seem to burn as he stares at me, a question in his eyes. I fall to my knees bowing my head as the Prince comes closer. I can see his feet in front of me, but I dare not look up.

“Stand up,” I stand obediently, my head still bowed, “and look at me.”

I hesitate knowing the law against looking the royal family in the eye, “My Lord?”

“Look at me.” The Prince repeats calmly. Slowly I look up until I’m staring into his eyes, “Good.”

“My Lord?” I ask.

“Come,” the Prince waves a hand toward his desk; walking towards it I notice the three small crowns above the desk are exactly the same as the one the Prince is wearing. Noticing the Prince smiles, “Father always believed the prince-no matter what age- should wear a crown.” Nodding I stop beside the desk a few feet away from the Prince as he looked over the jewels, “My father also believes that you should be a pleasure slave as you are rather small. How old are you anyway?”

“How old are you, My Lord?”

Looking at me as if I’d grown an extra head the Prince asks, “What?”

Suddenly the floor becomes a fascinating subject to study as I answered the Prince, “The King once told me one of his reasons he kept me alive was because I was born the same year as the Prince, but he never told me what year that was.”

“Then you are seventeen. You’re very short for your age, did you know that?”

Thinking about how the thieves would torment me about my height I answer, “Yes, My Lord.”

“Look at me.” Lifting my head I show none of my thoughts to the Prince. He studies me before turning back to the jewels, “I disagree with my father, and since you have been placed in my care, I am making you my personal slave.” Picking up a blue and purple necklace the Prince holds it to my neck, before putting it down again, “I’ve always hated personal slaves, they seem to always be in the way, never letting you have a moment alone. Yet I see no other way to show my father I trust you. You understand what my father said was no lie don’t you, Yugi? He will have you killed for the slightest mistake. He doesn’t take kindly to his only child nearly dying.”

“I understand, My Lord.”

“Turn around.” Turning I can hear the Prince pull something out of the deck, moments later a necklace is resting around my throat, I look down at it, it’s gold and crimson beads aligned perfectly, “This will show others in the palace who you are.” I turn around to see the Prince as he moves to the trunk where he pulls out three bracelets, “Put these on your left arm.”

I slide them on fitting them to my upper arm before I bow to the Prince and thank him for his kindness, promising I will do my absolute best not to disappoint him. He’s smiling softly as I stand to my feet.

“One more thing, Yugi. You are my slave. Only I and the Pharaoh can tell you to do anything, and we are the only two who can pass judgment on you. No one is to speak to you, or touch you without my permission. There are guards and soldiers in the palace that will not like the position I have given you. If anything happens do not fight back, and do not speak if they provoke you. Come to me, and tell me. I will handle it.”

“Of course, My Lord.” I say wishing I had this position a few hours earlier.

“Good. There is a chamber across from this one, that will be yours. Go to sleep, I will have another slave instruct you as to your duties tomorrow.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” I bow before leaving the Princes chamber in favor of my own.

I spend little time looking around my new chamber before lying down, falling asleep instantly.


	4. Atem

I woke up to Seth calling my name, “Prince, the Pharaoh is calling for you.”

“Seth, what time is it?” I ask.

“Midnight I believe, My Prince.”

Why on Ra is anyone up at this hour? “I’m coming.”

Once dressed, I follow Seth to the gardens on the south end of the palace, where my father is waiting, “Father, you sent for me?”

“Listen, my son.” He says looking into the desert.

I hear nothing for several minutes as father, Seth, and a few guards stand as statues. Then I hear it, a soft screech, almost like a cat’s hiss with a snap at the end, “Father?”

“Listen.”

Listening closely I wait; again I hear the sound, but louder, “Its closer.”

“Guards at the front entrance heard it first, almost an hour ago. I’ve sent men out to search for it. No one has heard from them since. Whatever it is seems to be circling the palace.”

“Father, let me take men to search for it.”

“Do you not listen to your father? I will not send my son, the crowned Prince to his death.”

“Forgive me, father. How many guards were sent?”

“Ten.” Turning to the Pharaoh, I look at him astonished.

“Ten, father?”

“The best in the palace. We will keep the palace locked securely for the rest of the night, set extra guards at each entrance. We will hunt the creature in the morning; with Ra’s help we will kill it without losing another man.”

“Yes father.”

The Pharaoh and Seth leave in favor of their chambers while I stay, listening to the sound. If I didn’t know better I’d say I have heard it before.

As the sound grows louder I walk to the wall of the gardens, passing a bared door leading out into the desert I glance toward the dunes just in time to see a flash of red. I walk along the wall, the sound beside me at times, a little farther off at other times.

“What are you?” I ask myself. Hearing a muffled grunt from over the wall, “Why are you here? Did the gods send you?” Another grunt, slightly drawn out, and a short snort.  
Feeling slightly foolish talking to a creature I ask as I look to another door a little ahead, “Can I see you?”

I fall to my knees covering my ears as a loud earth shattering screech sounds from the wall beside me.


	5. Yugi

I shoot out of bed as I hear Mit screech.  
Running toward the sound, I pass several guards as they hold their ears. I also rush passed an angry Seth who's dressed for sleep.

Running out I see the gardens in front of me, the screeching making the ground shake I run to the wall between the gardens and the desert where I know Mit is. I run to the sound, but stop short as I see someone kneeling by the wall, hands securely over his ears, his teeth clinked, eyes closed tightly- the Prince!

Running to his side I whisper to Mit, “Stop.” The sound instantly dies as I kneel beside the Prince, “My Lord?”

The Prince opens his eyes slowly, lowering his hands he looks up at me, “Yugi.”

I bow my head-as best I can while kneeling, “My Lord, are you hurt?”

“No, I am fine. Did you noise not hurt you?”

“I am a slave, Prince, your safety is more important than mine.” I answer, skirting around the fact that Mit’s screams haven’t hurt me since I was young.

Helping the Prince to his feet several guards as well as Marik, and Seth come running into the garden, “Your Highness, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Seth asks.

“I am quite alright Seth. Calm yourself.”

Seth glances my way glaring, “What are you doing here boy?”

“Yugi came to my aid, ignoring his own pain.” The Prince answers, “And you are to leave the boy alone. He is simply doing his job. Come Yugi.” With a wave of his hand, I am by his side.  
On the way to the Prince’s chamber he orders Marik and Seth away along with the guards, leaving just me and him, “Yugi, you may go back to your chamber if you wish.”

“Are you sure you are alright, Prince?” I ask, knowing the Prince’s head must still be hurting from Mit’s screeching.

“I’ll be fine by morning. Now go, you need rest.”

“Yes, My Lord.” I bow to the Prince as he enters his chamber.

I stand in the hall for a few minutes before walking back the way we had come, back to the gardens. Once by the wall I search for a door to the desert. Finding each bared and locked securely I begin to climb one, reaching the top I swing my legs over and call, “Mit, help me down.”  
Moments later Mit appears from the shadows against the wall, stopping before me he stretches, putting his front paws against the wall beside me. I slide into his back and he carefully puts his front paws down before lying down so I can get off without hurting myself.  
I look into his yellow cat like eyes, “Mit, what are you doing here? Do you know you woke up the Pharaoh and the Prince? You can’t stay here, it’s not safe.”  
Lowering his head Mit looks at me then the palace and back to me.  
“This is my home now, Mit. This is where I belong now. You know I’m a slave I can’t just run away, the Pharaoh will have me killed.”  
Mit snorts as if he knows something I don’t.  
“I really wish you could talk sometimes, Mit.”  
Mit nods, and looks at the palace, a question in his eyes.  
“I need to get back. You need to disappear Mit, if they see you; they’ll try to kill you. Run away, find a new home.” Mit shakes his head, “I’m not kidding Mit, it’s not safe here.”  
Still shaking his head Mit lays down again, climbing on his back I tell him, “At least hide, no one can see you, understand? And stay quiet, you nearly made the Prince def.” stretching up on the wall Mit turns his head toward me as if to ask why he should care about the Prince.  
“The Prince saved my life. He stood up to the Pharaoh on my behalf; I’d be dead if not for him. He is my master now, and I have to prove to the Pharaoh that I am not a danger to the Prince.”  
Nodding slowly Mit hold still as I climb onto the top of the gate, and down the other side, “Hide Mit, and be safe.”  
I tell him through the gate before heading back to my chamber for the night.


	6. Atem

Counsel meeting are so boring. Being the Prince I don’t really do anything. I’m supposed to be learning how to proceed with a meeting, but after coming to these things for more than half my life, their rather dull now.

The Pharaoh is talking about how best to hunt the creature we heard last night. Seth had told him what had occurred when I was alone in the garden; of course he exaggerated the actions of the boy, Yugi, which I had to correct before my father had him killed.

Honestly I don’t see the point in killing the boy. Though I’m sure neither Seth nor Marik saw the boy’s face when the thief had attacked me. If I weren’t about to be stabbed I would have felt sorry for the boy. He looked just as surprised and scared as I felt.

Yugi is different from other’s I’ve met who were raised by thieves. I wonder who it was that taught him to be the way he is. It’s is rather odd after all, a slave that didn’t mind staying in the company of thieves and yet is now in the palace as if it were nothing at all.

That reminds me, I should find him once this meeting is over. He seemed frighten this morning, though I suppose I was rather close when his gorgeous amethyst eyes opened, he even fell out of the bed.  
Wait, what? Did I just think of Yugi as…gorgeous?  
Atem, stop it. He’s a slave, nothing more.

He’ll be a dead slave if Seth and Marik have anything to do with it.

Though, it does make sense. I feel protective of him; I even spoke against my father for him. Could I really-. No Atem, you are the Prince of Egypt. He is nothing, just a slave boy, nothing more.

“Son?” my father’s voice brings me out of my thoughts as my head snaps up to look him in the eye.

“Yes father?” I answer.

“The meeting is over.” Nodding I stand before he continues, “You aren’t detracted so easily my son. Is there something bothering you?”

“Just thinking father. Nothing to be worried about.”

“It’s the boy isn’t it?” My eyes grow wide as I ask.

“How did you-?” The Pharaoh chuckles.

“I am your father, I raised you. I did a fine job of it too. Still, I know when you find something that interests you. I haven’t seen you this way since you tried to hide a horse from me.” I laugh at the memory.

“Father, I believe that the boy didn’t know about the thief. Even last night, if he meant me harm I would be long dead. He has done nothing but my word, run to my aide without thought to himself. He appeared in the garden even before Seth and Marik.”

“You trust him, a boy once a thief’s slave?”

“I wouldn’t say trust. He is hiding something, as everyone does, but I believe he means no harm to me, or any other.”

His hands on my shoulders the Pharaoh looks in my eyes as he says, “Be careful with what you feel, my son.” As always he sees my thoughts without having to ask, “I will remember your words, but the boy must still prove himself before me. Perhaps at the festival.”

Of course, the festival of the Pharaoh is in two days. I’ve yet to see the festival end without someone trying to kill either my father or myself, sometimes both of us. I will never understand why we still hold the festival. Something I plan to change once I am Pharaoh.  
The festival is the one day the throne room is open to everyone in Egypt, and the Royal family is always present, as the festival is in our honor. I see no honor is trying to kill us, but criminals know no other way of doing things.

With a small smile I answer, “A perfect test for the boy.”

“Excellent. Also, Isis tells me Mana is with the boy now, he should be at your side by morning.”

“Very well.” I bow before leaving to tend to my other duties for the day. I will have to wait to see Yugi.


	7. Yugi

The sun is almost set as a dozen soldiers enter the palace. Mana and I watch as they give a short report to the Pharaoh, before retiring for the day. I sigh as I hear them say they have found no sign of the creature I know as Mit.  
“Yugi, are you okay?” Mana asks me.

“I’m alright Mana.”

I only met her this morning but I like Mana, she’s kind and doesn’t judge me for my past. If anything she’s curious, all she’s done is ask me about my time with the thieves. The only thing I’ve really learned is where the important rooms are in the palace, and how to get there.

“It’s late Yugi, you should get some sleep. Oh, and you have to wake the Prince in the morning, its part of your duties. He’s to be up by sunrise and in the throne room as soon as possible. See you around.” Mana waves as she heads to her chamber. I wave back before heading the other way to find the Prince.

What had she said this morning about my duties? Honestly, I think the day was a waste of time, we didn’t do much but talk and walk around the palace. Not that I’m complaining. Though she had said something early this morning, the simplest rule of being a personal slave, I think she called it. Oh that’s right, be by your masters side at all times, do exactly as he asks and nothing less.  
Simple enough, I guess. I know I can do anything he asks, after all what the worst that could happen?  
Well he is the Prince; I suppose a lot could happen. I best find him soon. I know it’s getting late but he does seem to keep some rather odd hours.

Rounding a corner I see Seth walking with the Prince toward his chamber. I walk up behind them, Seth immediately turning to look at me, “What are you doing slave?”

“Seth, leave the boy be.” The Prince answers without turning.

Seth glares at me for a moment before turning back the Prince. I walk a few steps behind them as they talk about a festival. Soon the two stop, I follow their example and stay back a few feet.

“Seth, you have to stop this.” I hear the Prince say.

“My Lord?” Seth sounds confused.

“You know what I’m talking about. Yugi come.”

Walking by the High Priest he looks away before disappearing into his chamber. I continue through the halls with the Prince. He seems lost in thought, he passes the hall to his chamber and walks on to another area of the palace before turning down another hall. At the end of the hall the Prince and I emerge on a great balcony overlooking the desert. I stare at the view while the Prince seems not to notice it at all as he sits on the small wall separating the balcony from a rather long fall, immediately I become alarmed, “Prince-!”

Holding up his hand the Prince interrupts, “Don’t start freaking out Yugi, I’ve sat on this ledge since I was three, I will not fall.”

It’ll be my head if you do though, I think to myself, but I say nothing as I bow my head. Standing in the middle of the balcony is making me feel awkward. I must look silly, but then most slaves do things like this all the time, don't they.

“Yugi?” the Prince calls. He sounds concerned.

“Yes, Prince.”

I hear him sigh, “You’re doing it again,” I frown thinking of what I could be doing that displeases the Prince, “Look at me.”

Realization dawns on me and I snap my head up to see the Prince gazing at me, “I'm sorry, My Lord.”

Shaking his head slowly, he pats the wall beside him, “Sit.”

Obediently, I walk to his side and hop up beside him. Sitting so close to the Prince, I feel anxious-to say the least.

I hear the Prince laugh softly beside me, I look up at him, “You look frightened Yugi. I won’t hurt you,” Looking into the Prince’s crimson eyes I relax, I believe his every word. Why? I have no idea. A small smile appears on his face as I stare up at him.

A loud screech sounds from the desert behind us, causing the Prince to jump slightly. I grab his arm before he can fall; hopping down from the wall I pull the Prince with me before looking to the sand searching for Mit.  
“That creature. I wish it would leave. It’s done nothing but keep the whole palace awake at night. I’m starting to think it’s not just some wild cat.”

“What do you mean Prince?” I ask still searching for Mit among the dunes.

“I think someone sent it to plague the palace. The Thief King perhaps.”

Bewildered I look toward the Prince, “But the Thief King is dead, you killed him didn’t you?”

The Prince turns to me as if I were a pet, “The man you knew as the Thief King was a fake. The real Thief King is named Bakura, and he works alone. He even managed to enter the palace a long time ago, when he was still a child. This Thief King is no one to fool with.” As if on cue Mit shrieks again, the Prince’s focus turns back on the desert, “If only we had a way to find him.” The Prince says, making me wonder if he’s talking about Mit, or Bakura.

“Prince, there is nothing can be done about either at the moment, perhaps we should retire for the night?” Nodding the Prince turns away from the desert's sands.

Once the Prince is sleeping I head to the gardens.  
I walk through the gardens for a while without hearing Mit. Wondering if he’s gone I start to head back to my chamber, when I see something among the trees. Pausing for a moment I sit on the steps leading to the palace as if I were simply resting. Looking around the garden it truly is beautiful, even if I’ve never seen it in the light. I glance toward the shadow nearly hidden among the trees. Living with thieves isn’t always a bad thing, I tell myself. I would never had seen the shadow if I hadn’t been raised watching the shadows of others to survive.

I look up to the walls surrounding the gardens; they stand at least two stories high. Idly I think Mit could still jump them, though Mit is as tall as a great horse, he is much more powerful.

Sighing I wondering if he will ever leave, or will I have to carry this secret my whole life. I know the beast can understand me, he’s proven it over and over again through the years. He’s even grown to communicate with me, though it's limited of course. I can say without a doubt that I love Mit, he is very powerful and dangerous, but he is still kind, and he has never hurt me, in fact he saved me once.

I laugh to myself, thinking he sounds a lot like the Prince. He even has the same crimson in his mane as the Prince’s eyes. The same bright yellow in his eyes as the Prince’s bangs. The same tan body, even if Mit’s is technically fur.

I fall silent as I see the shadow move from tree to tree, I know that shape. It’s a person, tall and slim by the look of it, a cape flowing behind them. A flash of icy blue eyes telling me all I need to know. It’s the High Priest Seth, watching me no doubt.

I stand intent on going to my chamber for the night, as the Priest is no danger to the Prince. In turning to the palace another flash catches my eye, high up-top the wall. Glancing back I gasp seeing Mit.

Mit’s cat like eyes trained on something beneath him. Seth! Looking back at Mit I know his intent; he thinks Seth is going to hurt me; he’s going to attack Seth!  
For a moment I’m torn, if I call out to Mit, Seth will tell the Prince that I know the creature, but if I call out to Seth and he talks down to me- I know he will-Mit will attack him.

Doing the only thing I can think of I run to Seth, pulling him out of Mit’s way just as he jumps down from the wall. Mit looks up at me as I stand between him and Seth. I hear Seth gasp behind me; Mit has that effect on people. Knowing Seth will soon call for guards I look Mit in the eyes then to the wall and back. Mit understands his mistake and looks down, ashamed. He glances at me before jumping over me, blocking Seth and I from the palace. My eyes grow wide not knowing what Mit is doing, he could go into the palace and no one could stop him. Crouching down on the steps he growls at Seth and runs straight toward us, he runs around us snapping at me as he goes by before jumping the wall, a screech sounds from a far off shortly after.

I turn to Seth who’s gone very pale, “High Priest, are you all right?”

Seth gives no answer, which worries me immensely. I gently take his arm and lead him to his chamber. Once setting he seems to find his voice, “Thank you.”

Nodding I ask again, “Are you alright, High Priest?”

“Yes, I am alright.” He says lying down on his bed. I nod again as I take my leave.


End file.
